the100fandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Lexa
Lexa była powracającą postacią w drugim i trzecim sezonie. Jej postać zagrana została przez Alycię Debnam-Carey. Zadebiutowała w odcinku Fog of War. Jako Komandor 12 klanów, Lexa była powodem, dla którego wszystkie klany zjednoczyły się do walki przeciw Mount Weather. Bez Lexy koalicja by upadła. Wcześniej największym zagrożeniem dla sojuszu dwunastu klanów było Ice Nation. Lexa wysłała Tristan do przejęcia obowiązków Anyi podczas konfliktu między Trikru a Ludźmi z Nieba. Kiedy reszta Arki wylądowała na Ziemii, Lexa rozkazała schwytać wszystkich Ludzi z Nieba. Thelenious Jahe został wzięty do niewoli. Po masakrze w Tondc Lexa wypuściła go i kazała mu przekazać wszystkim ludziom z Nieba wiadomość, że mają odejść, bo inaczej zginą. Kiedy Clarke powiedziała, że zna sposób na przemienienie Żniwiarzy z powrotem w Ziemian, Lexa zgodziła się na sojusz i zażądała jedynie śmierci Finna Collinsa w ramach rekompensaty za masakrę, jakiej się dopuścił. Lexa i Clarke zaczęły wspólnie ciężko pracować nad stworzeniem sojuszu i uwolnieniem swoich ludzi z Mount Weather. Wpadły na pomysł zniszczenia zasilaczy Mount Weather i zaatakowania góry. Jednakże podczas ataku na Mount Weather Emerson zaoferował Lexie układ polegający na tym, że wypuści wszystkich jej ludzi, oprócz Ludzi z Nieba, a ona w zamian odwoła swoje wojska i już nigdy więcej nie zaatakuje góry. Lexa postanowiła posłuchać się głosu rozsądku, a nie serca i przyjęła ten układ, ratując przez to swoich ludzi, ale zostawiając Clarke i Ludzi z Nieba na śmierć. Na początku trzeciego sezonu Lexa sprowadza Clarke do Polis, aby uratować jej życie. Wybaczenie Lexie zajmuje Clarke bardzo wiele czasu, ale kiedy to się staje znowu zostają sojusznikami, a później kochankami. W połowie sezonu Lexa zostaje przypadkowo zabita przez Titusa, ale jej umysł wciąż istnieje w Płomieniu Komandorów. Pod koniec sezonu Clarke wykorzystuje Płomień i dostaje się do Miasta Świateł, gdzie z pomocą Lexy raz na zawsze niszczy A.L.I.E. Lexa poświęca się, aby uratować życie Clarke, a kiedy ta mówi, że ją kocha, odpowiada, że zawsze przy niej będzie. Wczesne życie Lexa należała do klanu Trikru, gdzie również dorastała. Od najmłodszych lat była szkolona na wojownika. Urodzona jako Czarnokrwista, ze względu na tradycję, została zabrana do Polis, aby tam zostać uczonym i trenowanym na przyszłego potencjalnego Komandora. Jej mentorem był obrońca płomienia Titus, oraz przez pewien czas Anya, która uczyła ją walki. W wieku 16 lat, kiedy poprzedni Komandor umarł, Lexa, razem z innymi Czarnokrwistymi, została wezwana do wzięcia udziału w konklawe. Musiała przerwać swój trening z Anya, aby wziąć na siebie odpowiedzialność, jaką wymagało zajmowane przez nią stanowisko. Lexa wygrała konklawe, po tym jak 7 innych Czarnokrwistych zostało zabitych a jeden z nich, Luna, uciekła. W wyniku tego Lexa otrzymała Płomień i została nowym Komandorem. Lexa odegrała ważną rolę w zjednoczeniu 12 klanów Ziemian. Postanowiła zakończyć wszystkie wojny między klanami, tworząc Koalicję, jednoczącą wszystkie 12 klanów. Od tej pory wszystkie klany podlegały pod nią, stała się pierwszym Komandorem 12 klanów. Jedynym klanem, który niezbyt to akceptował i był stałym zagrożeniem dla trwającego pokoju było Ice Nation. W młodym wieku Lexa rozpoczęła swój związek z Costią, która również należała do klanu Trikru. Costia była jej pierwszą miłością. Niestety została porwana i torturowana przez Ice Nation, których Królowa wierzyła, że Costia zna sekrety Lexy i pomoże jej ją pokonać. Costia nie zdradziła Lexy, w wyniku czego została przez nich zabita. Lexa, mimo wielkiego bólu i poczucia winy jakie czuła, wiedziała, że musi kierować się głową, a nie sercem, więc powstrzymała się od zemsty i wciąż pozwoliła klanowi Ice Nation na dołączenie do jej Koalicji. Od tamtej pory wierzyła, że miłość jest słabością, a bycie Komandorem oznacza bycie samotnym. W serialu |-|Sezon 2 = W odcinku Fog of War, Kane i Jaha są więzieni przez Ziemian. Jaha mówi Kane'owi, że ich czas nie dobiegł jeszcze końca, ponieważ wciąż mają wiele do zrobienia. Nagle do miejsca, gdzie są więzieni, wchodzi Gustus z kilkoma wojownikami, którzy zaczynają bić Jahę. Kane mówi im, że mają pokojowe zamiary. Gustus opowiada im o masakrze, która wydarzyła się w Tondc i mówi krew za krew. Podczas wychodzenia z więzienia rzuca na podłogę nóż i mówi im, że jeden z nich umrze z ręki drugiego i dopiero wtedy zastanowi się on nad warunkami ich poddania się. Opuszcza pomieszczenie zostawiając z Jahą i Kanem dziewczynę o imieniu Lexa, która ma go powiadomić, kiedy czyn zostanie wykonany. Kiedy zostają sami, Lexa mówi im, że jeśli tego nie wykonają, to Komandor użyje noża do podcięcia im obu gardeł. thumb|left|Lexa czeka na rozpoczęcie przez Kane i Jahę walki na śmierć i życie. Kane i Jaha omawiają różnicę między morderstwem a poświęceniem równocześnie zastanawiając się czy warto wykonać rozkaz Gustusa. Kane podnosi nóż i mówi do Jahy, aby ten go zabił. Jaha odmawia. Kane nie chce pozwolić na to, aby zginęło więcej osób i nagle przecina nożem swoja rękę. Jaha błaga Lexę, aby mu pomogła. Lexa rzuca mu bandaż, gdy nagle Jaha postanawia ją obezwładnić i złapać jako zakładniczkę. Gustus i strażnicy szybko przybywają do pomieszczenia wpatrując się w Lexę trzymaną przez Jahę. Lexa mówi im, że usłyszała już to co chciała i nagle obezwładnia Jahę powalając go na podłogę i przyciskając mu do gardła nóż. W tym momencie odsłania swoją prawdziwą tożsamość pokazując, że to ona jest prawdziwym Komandorem. Mówi do Kane'a, że wierzy, że ich pragnienie pokoju jest prawdziwe, lecz Jaha zostanie wykorzystany do wysłania wiadomości do reszty Ludzi z Nieba, ponieważ masakra jakiej się dopuścili nie może zostać zapomniana zgodnie z zasadą krew za krew. Lexa każe zabrać Jahę, a Kane'a pozostawić zamkniętego w celi. Jaha powraca do Obozu Jahy i mówi wszystkim, że ma wiadomośc od Komandora: Odejdźcie albo zginiecie. Macie dwa dni. W odcinku Long Into an Abyss Abigail Griffin i Jaha zastanawiają się co zrobić z ultimatum otrzymanym od Komandora. Abby chce uratować dzieci z Mount Weather a Jaha chce uciec. Abby mówi wszystkim w Obozie Jahy, że mimo tego, że Ziemianie im grożą, to wciąż nie podjęli żadnej decyzji. Abby mówi wszystkim, że żadna decyzja nie została jeszcze podjęta i każdy powinien zgłosić się do przełożonych swoich stacji. Później kiedy w Obozie Jahy wszyscy przygotowują się do ewakuacji, Clarke przyjeżdża i mówi Abby, że zna sposób na powstrzymanie groźby Ziemian. Potem w oddali w ciemności zaczynają pojawiać się światła i wszyscy zdają sobie sprawę, że przybyła armia Ziemian. Abby decyduje udać się na statek, aby uratować Lincolna, podczas gdy Clarke idzie porozmawiać z Komandorem. thumb|right|Lexa poznaje Clarke. Clarke zbliża się do obozu Ziemian, który został rozłożony tuż obok Obozu Jahy, i zostaje zatrzymana przez Gustusa, który ostrzega ją, że poderżnie jej gardło jeśli tylko spójrzy na Lexę w zły sposób. Clarke wchodzi do namiotu Komandora i po raz pierwszy spotyka Lexę, która siedzi na tronie, podczas gdy przy jej boku stoi Indra. Clarke mówi Lexie o Mount Weather i o tym jak ona i Anya razem z niego uciekły. Mówiąc o Anyi wręcza Lexie kosmyk jej włosów wspominając, że wie o tym, że Anya była jej mentorem. Clarke kłamie, że potrafi zmienić Żniwiarzy z powrotem w Ziemian, ponieważ udało się jej to zrobić z Lincolnem. Lexa żąda, aby Clarke jej to udowodniła. Clarke prowadzi Lexę i jej strażników do statku, gdzie Abby stara się uratować Lincolna, który przestał oddychać. Abby w końcu poddaje się i mówi, że Lincoln umarł. Octavia nie jest w stanie w to uwierzyć i kontynuuje uciskanie jego klatki piersiowej. Clarke i Ziemianie wkraczają do statku właśnie w tym momencie i nagle wszyscy sięgają po swoje bronie. Abby chwyta za broń strażników z Arki, która zawiera napięcie elektryczne i postanawia go użyć jako defibrylatora na Lincolnie. Razi go prądem dwa razy, gdy nagle zaczyna oddychać szokując tym obecnych przy tym Ziemian i przynosząc ulgę Ludziom z Nieba. Później kiedy Clarke jest z powrotem w namiocie Komandora z Lexą, Lexa mówi jej, że zgodzi się na rozejm pod warunkiem, że Finn zginie. W odcinku Spacewalker Clarke przybywa do Obozu Jahy po rozmowie z Lexą, która w zamian za rozpoczęcie sojuszu między Ziemianami a Ludźmi z Nieba, rozkazała zabicie Finna za masakrę, jakiej dokonał w Tondc. Większość Ludzi z Nieba chce wydać Finna Ziemianom, zwłaszcza za to, że zmarnował trzymiesięczny zapas tlenu na Arce, po tym jak postanowił zrobić sobie spacer na zewnątrz Arki w kombinezonie. Później Clarke odwiedza Lincolna, który powoli powraca do zdrowia. Abby pyta się go jak negocjować z Lexą, aby oszczędziła życie Finna, ale on mówi, że nie ma z tego innego wyjścia i Finn musi umrzeć. Octavia pyta się Lincolna co stanie się z Finnem, a ten odpowiada, że z racji tego, że Finn zabił 18 ludzi, to będzie skazany na przeżycie bólu każdej z tych osób. Potem słyszą jak Ziemianie krzyczą głośno "Jus drein jus daun!" (krew za krew!). Abby podchodzi do bramy, aby rozmawiać z dwoma posłannikami Lexy i mówi im, że Ludzie z Nieba są gotowi do walki, jeśli będzie to konieczne. Posłannicy wyruszają z powrotem do obozu Lexy i nagle do statku przybywa ktoś inny: Marcus Kane. Kane i Abby idą znowu porozmawiać z Lincolnem i spytać się go czy Lexa byłaby gotować zaakceptować umowę, gdzie to Ludzie z Nieba sami ukarają Finna. Lincoln mówi im, że to niemożliwe, ponieważ Finn zabił niewinnych ludzi i że mają szczęście, bo gdyby decyzja należała do Indry, to wszyscy Ludzie z Nieba byliby już martwi. Poźniej na statku, Clarke, Raven, Bellamy i Murpy starają się uratować Finna od sprawiedliwości Ziemian. Bellamy ostrzega resztę o tym, że Ziemianie przybyli i są teraz otoczeni. Finn mówi im, że muszą zostać i bronić statek. Później sam opuszcza statek, aby oddać się Ziemianom. Clarke, Raven i Bellamy obserwują bramę, gdy nagle widzą przed sobą Finna, który zostaje schwytany przez Ziemian. Poźniej z powrotem w Obozie Jahy, Clarke, Raven, Bellamy i reszta Ludzi z Nieba widzi jak Ziemianie przygotowują się do egzekucji Finna. Abby mówi, że nie można już nic zrobić. Clarke, Raven i Bellamy spotykają się w pokoju Raven, gdzie Raven wręcza Clarke nóż, żeby ta mogła zabić Lexę, ponieważ Raven zawdzięcza Finnowi swoje życie. Clarke zbliża się do namiotu Lexy, lecz Indra zatrzymuje ją za pomocą włóczni. Lexa mówi Indrze, żeby pozwoliła Clarke przejść. Clarke błaga Lexę, żeby pokazała jak bardzo jest potężna i okazała miłosierdzie oraz mówi jej, że Finn zabił tych ludzi z jej powodu. Lexa odpowiada Clarke, że w takim razie Finn zginie dla niej. Clarke pyta się, czy może się pożegnać a Lexa jej na to pozwala. Clarke podbiega do uwięzionego Finna, tuląc go i mówiąc mu, że też go kocha i że wszystko będzie dobrze, a on odpowiada dzięki Księżniczko. Po chwili Clarke oddala się kilka kroków od niego i zostaje ukazane, że sama zabiła Finna używając noża od Raven. Kiedy wojownicy Ziemian to zauważają, rzucają się do walki, lecz Lexa przerywa ich atak mówiąc, że stało się już to co miało się stać. W odcinku Remember Me Lexa mówi Clarke, że ciało Finna zostanie oddane ludziom z Tondc, ponieważ Clarke odebrała im szansę na otrzymanie sprawiedliwości. Kane i Abby nie zgadzają się na to, ale Clarke tak. Mówi, że kiedy to się stanie, to w końcu rozpocznie się sojusz między Ziemianami i Ludźmi z Nieba i zaczną zastanawiać się nad wspólnym wydostaniem swoich ludzi z Mount Weather. Clarke mówi Abby, że jeśli tak się nie stanie, to będzie to oznaczać, że zabiła Finna na darmo. Abby mówi Kane'owi, że Ziemianami przewodzi dziecko, a on odpowiada jej tak samo jak nami. Podczas podróży z Obozu Jahy do Tondc, Lexa i Gustus jadą na koniach i rozmawiają na temat sojuszu. Gustus nie uważa to za dobry pomysł, ponieważ Ludzie z Nieba są bardziej jak ludzie z Mount Weather a nie jak Ziemianie i martwi się o bezpieczeństwo Lexy. Lexa mówi mu, żeby po prostu wykonywał swoje zadanie i ją chronił. Następnego dnia przybywają do Tondc i każdy jest przeszukiwany przed wejściem. Raven uparcie zmusza Gustusa do szczególnego przeszukania jej i rozbrojenia. Kiedy w końcu wkraczają do wioski Ziemianie zaczynają krzyczeć, że Ludzie z Nieba są mordercami. Jeden mężczyzna staje przed nimi mówiąc, że stracił swoją żonę i dziecko. Gustus zaczyna go bić i gdy zamierza go zabić Clarke błaga Lexę, aby go powstrzymała, ponieważ wie, że zostaną oskarżeni o to Ludzie z Nieba. Lexa mówi Gustusowi, żeby przestał, a później sama staje przed mieszkańcami wioski i mówi im, że teraz między Ziemianami a Ludźmi z Nieba panuje sojusz i każdy, kto będzie próbował go powstrzymać zapłaci za to swoim życiem. thumb|right|Clarke i Lexa na pogrzebie osób zabitych przez Finna podczas ataku na wioskę. Lexa wygłasza mowę pożegnalną dla osób zabitych podczas masakry, stojąc obok ich ciał. Chwilę później podaje Clarke pochodnię, aby to ona dokonała ostatecznego czynu. Clarke kieruje pochodnię ku ciałom zmarłych i mówi "Yu gonplei ste odon" ("Wasza walka dobiegła końca"), co bardzo dziwi Indrę i Nyko. Potem po zakończonym pożegnaniu zmarłych Lexa i Clarke stoją obok siebie. Lexa mówi Clarke o tym, że również straciła kogoś bardzo wyjątkowego. W tym momencie po raz pierwszy wspomina jej o Costii, która została porwana przez Ice Nation, ponieważ Lexa ją kochała. Torturowali ją, a później zabili, ponieważ ich królowa Nia wierzyła, że zna ona sekrety Lexy. Lexa mówi Clarke, że myślała, że ból po stracie Costii nigdy nie minie. Twierdzi, że udało się jej dopiero go pozbyć, kiedy uznała, że miłość jest słabością. Mówi Clarke, żeby zrobiła to samo, bo inaczej narazi na niebezpieczeństwo wszystkie osoby, na których jej zależy, a ból nigdy nie odejdzie. Później na wspólnej uczcie świętującej sojusz między Ziemianami a Ludźmi z Nieba, Kane przynosi trunek dla Lexy jako podarunek. Lexa mówi do Clarke, aby ta napiła się razem z nią, a Clarke odpowiada, że zrobi to z przyjemnością. Obie nalewają napój do kielichów, ale nagle Gustus zatrzymuje Lexę i prosi, żeby pozwoliła mu się najpierw upewnić czy wszystko jest w porządku. Kiedy Lexa i Clarke wnoszą toast i mają już zamiar wziąć pierwszy łyk, Gustus przewraca się na podłogę z powodu zatrucia. Ludzi z Nieba zostają od razu przeszukiwani, gdy nagle pojemniczek z trucizną zostaje znaleziony u Raven. Raven twierdzi, że nie należy on do niej i mówi, że to Gustus go tam umieścił podczas przeszukiwania jej przed wjazdem do Tondc. Lexa ze złością rozkazuje zamknąć wszystkich Ludzi z Nieba i opuszcza pomieszczenie razem z resztą Ziemian. Octavia prosi Lincolna, żeby coś z tym zrobił, a ten błaga Indrę, żeby pozwoliła mu świadczyć za Ludzi z Nieba. Indra przed wyjściem mówi mu, że jest on teraz jednym z nich. thumb|left|Lexa przygotowuje się do zabicia Gustusa. Clarke pyta się Raven, czy naprawdę próbowała otruć Lexę, a ta uderza ją w twarz. Kane idzie porozmawiać z Clarke i mówi jej, że muszą dowiedzieć się, kto pragnął śmierci Lexy. Dochodzą do wniosku, że trucicielem musiał być ktoś, kto chciał zerwać sojusz między Ziemianami a Ludźmi z Nieba. Nagle do pomieszczenia wchodzi Nyko i Indra, aby zabrać ze sobą Raven. Indra mówi wszystkim obecnym, że Lexa jest miłosierna i chce tylko śmierci Raven. Reszta jest wolna i powinna stąd uciekać. Raven zostaje przywiązana do słupa na środku wioski, gdzie Lexa i Indra w towarzystwie wszystkich mieszkańców rozpoczynają rytuał śmierci przez tysiąc cięć. Clarke zdaje sobie sprawę, że trucizna nie była w butelce, ale w kielichu. Wybiega z pomieszczenia i prosi Nyko o butelkę, a potem wypija ją w obecności wszystkich, pokazując, że napój nie jest zatruty. Bellamy domyśla się, że to Gustus umieścił truciznę w kielichu, ponieważ starał się chronić Lexę przed konsekwencjami zawarcia sojuszu. Lexa rozkazuje uwolnić Raven i w jej miejsce przywiązać Gustusa. Kiedy Lexa podchodzi do niego, aby zadać mu ostateczny cios swoim mieczem, mówi do niej, żeby była silna. Lexa przed wbiciem mu miecza prosto w serce mówi "Yu gonplei ste odon". W odcinku Survival of the Fittest Lexa i Clarke wciąż są w Tondc, planując wydostanie swoich ludzi z Mount Weather. Quint kłóci się z Clarke mówiąc, że nie może wspierać sojuszu z Ludźmi z Nieba. Lexa mówi Clarke, że czekanie na Bellamy'iego, aby dostał się do wnętrza Mount Weather jest modlitwą, a nie planem. Clarke mówi, że musi zaczerpnąć trochę świeżego powietrza i wychodzi razem z Major Byrne. Clarke spaceruje sobie po lesie, kiedy dostrzega, że Quint ją śledzi. Clarke zaczyna uciekać, gdy ten zaczyna strzelać w nią z łuku. Kiedy Clarke zatrzymuje się na chwilę zauważa Byrnee, której ramię zostało oderwane. Byrnee mówi Clarke, aby ta ratowała samą siebie. Clarke dalej ucieka przez las, kiedy nagle zostaje zaatakowana przez Quinta. Gdy ten próbuje ją zabić, nagle obrywa nożem rzuconym znienacka przez Lexę. Lexa ratuje Clarke mówiąc do Quinta, że jeśli atakuje Clarke to atakuje i ją. Lexa pozwala Clarke go zabić, gdy nagle słyszą głośny ryk. Lexa mówi, że to Pauna i rani Quinta w nogę podczas krzyczenia do Clarke, aby uciekała. Pauna (wielki zmutowany goryl) atakuje Qinta, podczas gdy Clarke, Lexa i jej strażnik szukają miejsca do ukrycia się. Szybko zdają sobie sprawę, że ich kryjowka jest tak naprawdę żerowiskiem Pauny, gdy ta nagle się tam pojawia i zabija strażnika. Clarke strzela do Pauny, ale kule jej nie powstrzymują i zaczyna gonić ją i Lexę. Podczas ucieczki Lexa zostaje zraniona. Pauna chwyta Lexę, lecz Clarke odmawia opuszczenia jej i strzela z broni w bestię. Ratuje Lexie życie zamykając ją i siebie w bezpiecznym pomieszczeniu. |-|Sezon 3 = Osobowość Lexa, jako dowódca Ziemian, budzi respekt i jest bardzo potężna. Jest uważana za wizjonera i jest gotowa okazać miłosierdzie i zaufać Ludziom z Nieba w nadziei na utworzenie sojuszu i pokonanie wspólnego wroga. Lexa ma neutralną osobowość, a jej działania są oparte na logice. Po tym jak Costia, jej pierwsza miłość, została zabita przez Ice Nation, Lexa zdecydowała się odłączyć emocjonalnie od ludzi, wierząc, że miłość jest słabością i nie może sobie na nią pozwolić. Jako dowódca, jest w stanie zrobić wszystko dla dobra i bezpieczeństwa swoich ludzi. Są oni zawsze dla niej priorytetem i jest wobec nich bardzo lojalna, a świadczy o tym fakt, że nawet wtedy, gdy tego nie chciała, to zerwała sojusz z Clarke i Ludźmi Nieba oraz obietnice złożone Roanowi, aby móc uratować swoich i zapewnić im to co najlepsze. Jej podstawową zasadą było kierowanie się rozsądkiem, a nie sercem. Lexa ma lekką słabość do dzieci, które trenuje na swojego przyszłego zastępcę. W odcinku "Ye Who Enter Here" kiedy Lexa trenuje z Czarnokrwistymi, widzimy jak wychwala jednego z nich, Adena, któremu udało się zaskoczyć ją podczas wspólnej walki. Lexa bardzo dbała o swoich podopiecznych i ciągle powtarzała im, że każdy z nich jest wart swojej czarnej krwi, niezależnie od tego kto wygra konklawe. Mimo tego, że Lexa wierzyła w to, że miłość jest słabością, można było zobaczyć jak bardzo jej zależy na osobach, które kocha. Taką osobą była Clarke. Wiele razy zostało ukazane jak opinie Clarke wpływały na decyzje Lexy. Dzięki miłości jaką Lexa do niej czuła, oraz tego co ich łączyło, można było zobaczyć jak bardzo Lexie zaczynało zależeć na ludziach i rodzinie Clarke. Lexa była bardzo bezinteresowną osobą. Przed swoją śmiercią, nie mówiąc nic Clarke, kazała przysiąc wszystkim Czarnokrwistym, że jeśli któreś z nich zostanie po niej nowym Komandorem, to będzie lojalne wobec Ludzi z Nieba i nie pozwoli, żeby coś im się stało. Miłość Lexy chroniła Clarke nawet po jej śmierci. Wygląd fizyczny Lexa jest szczupłą osobą o średnim wzroście. Ma duże czoło, pełne usta oraz zielone oczy. Najczęściej jej twarz jest pomalowana w specyficzny dla klanu, do którego należy sposób, ale jest często widziana i bez tego. Ma również długie brązowe włosy, które najczęściej są splecione w warkocze. Posiada 2 tatuaże: jeden na ramieniu, a drugi na plecach. Relacje |-|Anya = Anya Zanim Lexa została Komandorem, Anya była jej mentorem. Lexie bardzo na niej zależało. Kiedy Lexa dowiedziała się, że Clarke spędziła trochę czasu z Anyą, była gotowa jej zaufać, co tylko ukazuje jak blisko była z Anyą i jak bardzo jej ufała. |-|Gustus = Gustus Lexa jest dowódcą Gustusa. Jest on prawdopodobnie jednym z wojowników Trikru o najwyższej randze. Gustus jest bardzo opiekuńczy i ma wielki szacunek do Lexy. Udawał on Komandora w odcinku "Fog of War", żeby Lexa pod przykrywką normalnej dziewczyny mogła wydobyć informacje od Jahy i Kane'a, kiedy razem byli uwięzieni w podziemnej celi. Kiedy Lexa ukazała im swoją prawdziwą tożsamość, Gustus wręczył jej z powrotem jej zbroję. Później lojalność Gustusa do Lexy jest tym, co go zabija. W odcinku "Remember Me" próbuje zniszczyć przymierze między Ziemianami a Ludźmi z Nieba w celu zapewnienia Lexie bezpieczeństwa. Jednakże Lexa skazuje go na śmierć przez tysiąc cięć za zdradę. Gustus wydaje się być pogodzony ze swoją karą i w momencie kiedy Lexa, jako Komandor, ma zadać mu ostateczny cios swoi mieczem, mówi do niej "bądź silna". |-|Marcus Kane = Marcus Kane Marcus Kane i Lexa spędzili razem trochę czasu, kiedy był on więziony przez Ziemian. Kane wierzył, że Lexa jest wizjonerem i będzie otwarta na wszelkie negocjacje. |-|Clarke Griffin = Clarke Griffin Ludzie Lexy, Ziemianie, oraz ludzie Clarke, Ludzie z Nieba, toczyli ze sobą konflikt przez cały pierwszy sezon i połowę drugiego. Lexa oficjalnie spotyka Clarke w odcinku "Long Into an Abyss", kiedy Clarke przychodzi do niej, aby odłożyć na bok dzielące ich różnice i stworzyć sojusz między swoimi ludźmi, aby pokonać wspólnego wroga. Obydwie bardzo się szanowały. Oglądając serial można zauważyć, że pod pewnymi względami były do siebie podobne. Wspólnie dowodziły swoimi zjednoczonymi ludźmi i razem podejmowały trudne decyzje. Spędzały ze sobą bardzo wiele czasu, dzięki czemu zaczęły się lepiej wzajemnie poznawać. W odcinku "Bodyguard of Lies" całują się po raz pierwszy, jednakże Clarke przerywa pocałunek twierdząc, że nie jest gotowa na bycie z kimś, ponieważ nie minęło wiele czasu od śmierci Finn'a, chłopaka, którego kochała. Lexa szanuje to, ponieważ sama wie, co to znaczy stracić ukochaną osobę. Relacja Lexy i Clarke staje się napięta w odcinku "Blood Must Have Blood (Part 1)", gdzie Lexa zrywa sojusz z Ludźmi z Nieba, w zamian za uratowanie swoich ludzi z Mount Weather. Clarke i Lexa spotykają się ponownie po 3 miesiącach w odcinku Wanheda (Part 2). Życie Clarke było w niebezpieczeństwie, więc Lexa wynajęła Roan'a, wygnanego Księcia Ice Nation, żeby znalazł Clarke i sprowadził ją do niej do Polis, a w zamian cofnie jego wygnanie. Clarke nie jest z tego zadowolona, nienawidzi Lexy za to, że zdradziła ją i jej ludzi, nie chce z nią przebywać, ani jej widzieć. Lexa źle się czuje z tym co zrobiła, szanuje życzenie Clarke i zostawia ją w spokoju. Tydzień później w odcinku Ye Who Enter Here postanawia jednak z nią porozmawiać i oznajmić jej, że chce aby Ludzie z Nieba dołączyli do jej Koalicji i stali się 13 klanem, aby nigdy już nie musiała wybierać między nią, a swoimi ludźmi. Później, kiedy są na osobności, Lexa klęka przed Clarke i przysięga jej wierność, mówiąc, że już nigdy jej nie zdradzi i będzie traktować jej potrzeby jak swoje własne. W odcinku Watch the Thrones Clarke i Lexa coraz bardziej się do siebie zbliżają. Clarke mówi, że nie ma zamiaru patrzeć jak Lexa ginie podczas walki z Roanem, a później, po wygranym pojedynku, opatruje jej rany. W odcinku Hakeldama Clarke i Lexa zgadzają się, że krew za krew jest błędne i prowadzi tylko do przemocy. Lexa postanawia nie zabijać Ludzi z Nieba po tym, jak oni zabili jej 320 ludzi, w nadziei na uniknięcie wojny. W odcinku Bitter Harvest Clarke i Lexa czują się bardzo komfortowo w swoim towarzystwie. Clarke rysuje portret Lexy, kiedy ta śpi, a potem pociesza ją, kiedy budzi się po koszmarze. W odcinku Thriteen Clarke musi opuścić Polis, aby wrócić do swoich ludzi i zapobiec wojnie. Lexa nie chce, żeby odchodziła i oferuje jej, żeby została razem z nią w Polis. Clarke bardzo tego chciała, ale wiedziała, że musi zadbać o swoich ludzi. Kiedy Octavia mówi Clarke, że ma godzinę, aby się pożegnać przed wyjazdem, Clarke idzie do Lexy. Lexa wiedziała, że Clarke wybierze powrót do swoich ludzi, właśnie za to przecież ją kochała. Clarke mówi jej, że może w przyszłości, kiedy to wszystko się już skończy i będzie trwał pokój, to może będą razem. Lexa uśmiecha się smutno mówiąc, że ma na to nadzieję i wystawia do Clarke rękę, aby się pożegnać. Jednakże Clarke zamiast zrobić to samo postanawia przerwać tłumienie swoich uczuć i całuje Lexę. Przeżywają swój pierwszy raz, a później leżą razem w łóżku ciesząc się swoim towarzystwem i tą krótką chwilą szczęścia, pewne swoich uczuć do siebie. |-|Costia = Costia Lexa i Costia razem należały do Trikru. Costia była jej pierwszą miłością. Lexa wspomina Clarke o Costii po raz pierwszy w odcinku "Remember Me" mówiąc o tym, że też straciła kogoś wyjątkowego. Costia została porwana przez Ice Nation, ponieważ ich królowa wierzyła, że zna sekrety Lexy. Ice Nation torturowało ją, ale Costia nie zdradziła Lexy, w wyniku czego została zabita a jej głowa została dostarczona do łóżka Lexy. Lexa stwierdziła, że poradziła sobie z bólem po stracie Costii, uznając, że miłość jest słabością, jednakże kiedy Clarke, a potem Titus, wspomnina jej imię podczas rozmowy, można zobaczyć w oczach Lexy, że wciąż czuję ogromny ból i poczucie winy z powodu tego, że nie mogła jej uratować. W odcinku Watch the Thrones można przypuszczać, że jednym z powodów, dla którego Lexa zabija Nia jest zemsta za zabicie Costii. Lexa mówi krew za krew przed zabiciem Królowej. |-|Nia = Nia Lexa i Nia mają bardzo wrogie stosunki. Zanim Lexa stworzyła Koalicję, Ice Nation i Trikru były w stanie wojny. Podczas wojny Nia porwała Costię, dziewczynę Lexy, aby wydobyć od niej informacje na temat Lexy. Kiedy Costia niczego nie powiedziała, zabiła ją i obcięła jej głowę, dostarczając ją do łóżka Lexy. W odcinku Watch the Thrones Lexa zabija Nia, rzucając w nią włócznią. Lexa mówi krew za krew przed zabiciem Królowej, co można interpretować jako zemstę za zabicie Costii. |-|Aden = Aden Lexa i Aden trenują walkę w odcinku "Ye Who Enter Here". Podczas pojedynku zaskakuje ją. Lexa wychwala jego zdolności i mówi Titusowi, że Aden jest gotowy na konklawe i radzi sobie nawet lepiej, niż ona w jego wieku. W odcinku "Watch the Thrones" Lexa mówi Clarke, że Aden jest najlepszym z Czarnokrwistych i wierzy, że to on zastąpi ją po jej śmierci. Aden nie chce, żeby Lexa umarła i czuje ulgę, kiedy wygrywa ona pojedynek z Roan'em. Po śmierci Lexy Aden mówi Clarke, że on i reszta Czarnokrwistych bardzo ją kochali. |-|Luna = Luna Luna i Lexa dorastały razem w Polis, ponieważ obie były Czarnokrwistymi. Podczas konklawe Luna zabija swojego brata, ale kiedy dochodzi do rundy drugiej, gdzie ma stoczyć pojedynek na śmierć i życie z Lexą, ucieka, żeby nie musieć jej zabijać. W zamian za to, kiedy Lexa zostaje Komandorem zabrania poszukiwania i zabicia Luny. Można przypuszczać, że były ze sobą blisko. Ofiary śmiertelne * Finn Collins (wyrok śmierci) * Gustus * Quint (pośrednio) * Około 250 Ziemian i Podniebnych ludzi w TonDC * Ambasador Ludzi Lodu * Nia Pojawienie w odcinkach Uwagi i ciekawostki * Lexa jest homoseksualna, co zostało udowodnione w odcinku Bodyguard of Lies (kochała Costię i Clarke) i potwierdzone przez pisarzy. * Aktorka grająca Lexę (Alycia Debnam-Carey) zagrała z aktorem grającym Finna (Thomas McDonnel) w filmie "The Devil's Hand'. * Postać Lexy została tak nazwana na cześć Alexandrii, miasta leżącego niedaleko Waszyngtonu. * Podczas wybierania imienia dla Lexy, próbowano wiele odmian imienia Alexandria, takich jak Alexa, Andria i Xandria. * Początkowo imię Lexy miało brzmieć Rosslyn. * W pierwszej wersji scenariusza Lexa miała mieć 10 lat, ale pomysł został odrzucony z powodu ograniczeń w pracy z dziećmi. * Lexa jest kilka lat starsza od Clarke. * Lexa była trenowana na wojownika odkąd skończyła 2 lata. * Lexa jest pierwszym Komandorem 12 klanów, który zjednoczył je wszystkie w Koalicję. * Lexa była Komandorem przez okres co najmniej trzech wojen: jednej z Ice Nation, jednej z Ludźmi z Nieba i jednej z Mount Weather. * Śmierć Lexy wywołała ogromne oburzenie w mediach społecznościowych, ale również rozpoczęła walkę o lepszą reprezentację w telewizji dla osób należących do społeczności LGBT.